Meet the Lion Guard
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: This is really how the movie should've happened. Although it had a little parody from My little pony.


One morning, Kion is at the top of Pride Rock, practicing his roaring. Soon, he will be the next future king.

Kiara said, "Hi Kion."

Kion said, "Oh, hi Kiara."

Kiara said, "What up?"

Kion said, "I'm just practicing my roar, so I can be the next future king."

Kiara said, "But Kion, I'm older than you. I'm gonna be queen."

Kion said, "I know, but I don't feel like laying down with a bunch of lions all day. Beside, I am also trying to figure out what the Roar of the Elders is."

Kiara said, "The Roar of the what?"

Kion said, "The Roar of the Elders. Some lions thinks it a made up story, some lions thinks it true. Scar was once the leader of the Lion Guard. He was the most fiercest one ever."

Kiara said, "Well, I'm sure you'll find your destiny someday. Oh and by the way, tonight, dad is gonna do a big performance of doing his roar at Pride Rock."

Kion said, "Wait, doesn't the roar only happened during the day?"

Kiara said, "Yes, but this one is different."

Kion said, "I see."

Nala said, "Hey Kion, can I talk to you for a moments?"

Kion said, "Sure mom. What is it?"

Nala said, "I just want to say that I'm proud of you of what you're doing."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Nala said, "But you gotta stop playing with your roar everyday."

Kion said, "What?"

Nala said, "Your father told me to ask you to get everything ready for tonight and he want you to help him."

Kion said, "Sure. What is it?"

Nala said, "Here is the list of what he need."

Kion said, "Oh, okay mom, thanks."

Kiara said, "Hey mom, can I go with Kion just in case?"

Nala said, "Of course you can. It would be a great time for you two makes some friends."

Kion said, "Friends."

Nala said, "Yes, remember making friends is just as important than doing roars."

Kion said, "I see."

Nala said, "Well, I'll see you too later."

Kion said, "Okay, bye."

Kiara said, "Bye mom."

Kion said, "Alright Kiara, let go check on the list."

Kiara said, "Right."

So Kion and Kiara went to the meadow of the Prideland to get things ready for tonight.

Kion said, "Alright Kiara, what is the first things we need to do?"

Kiara said, "There are actually four things we need to have, one we need to gathered plenty of fruit."

Kion said, "Well that should be easy."

Kiara said, "Uh, I wouldn't say that."

Kion said, "What you mean?"

Kiara said, "Look."

Kion and Kiara saw trees full of fruit.

Kion said, "Wow, that is a lot of fruit."

Kiara said, "We'll never gathered all of them in time."

Kion said, "Well, maybe if we start now we can-"

Just before Kion can finish his sentence, a honey badger quickly jump onto his head.

Kion said, "Ow, what was that?"

Bunga said, "Hi, I'm Bunga."

Kiara said, "Bunga."

Kion said, "You surprised us."

Bunga said, "Yeah, I usually love jumping onto animals head."

Kiara said, "I can see that."

Bunga said, "Hey, I never seen you before. Are you Simba's kids?"

Kion said, "Yes, I am Kion and this is my sister Kiara, future queen."

Kiara said, "Hi."

Bunga said, "It nice to meet you. So what brings you all here?"

Kion said, "Well, we need to gather fruit for the celebration and stack them all by Pride Rock."

Bunga said, "Hmm, maybe I can help you with that."

Kiara said, "How?"

Bunga said, "I'll show you."

So Bunga quickly did s split and grabbed as many fruit as he can. He also uses summersault, vine swinging, and hopping. Soon, all of the fruit was all in one pile.

Bunga said, "There you go."

Kion said, "Wow."

Kiara said, "That is so cool."

Bunga said, "Thanks, well gotta go."

Kion said, "Wow, Bunga sure is brave."

Kiara said, "And also fun too."

Kion said, "Well, let go on to our next list."

Kiara said, "Right. The next things we need to do is clear out all those rock by the sitting area."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Kiara said, "You know, the part where everybody gathered around, we need to move the rock away from it."

Kion said, "Alright then, let go."

So Kiara and Kion went to the sitting area to clear all of the rock. Soon, they notice that they're too many rock.

Kion said, "Whoa, that is a lot of rocks."

Kiara said, "Even for you to say. We'll never clear them all in time."

Kion said, "Well, we just need to try."

Kiara said, "Got it."

So Kiara and Kion started moving rocks away from the sitting area, but soon, they started to get tired.

Kion said, "Man, who knew moving rocks can be hard work?"

Kiara said, "But we're not done yet. How are we gonna move the rocks in time?"

Beshte said, "Do you guys need any help?"

Kion said, "Huh?"

Beshte said, "Hi, I'm Beshte."

Kion said, "Hi Beshte, I'm Kion."

Kiara said, "And I'm Kiara. We're just trying to move all of these rocks for tonight celebration."

Beshte said, "Oh I see. Maybe I can help."

Kion said, "Can you?"

Beshte said, "Sure."

So Beshte helped moved all of the rocks away from the sitting area. Soon, the field was cleared.

Beshte said, "Alright, all done."

Kion said, "Wow, thanks Beshte."

Kiara said, "You're so strong."

Kion said, "Thanks, well I gotta go. I got some muscle mass to get to."

Kiara said, "Alright, see ya."

Kion said, "Alright Kiara, now we gotta go to our next list."

Kiara said, "Right. Now let see, the next thing we need to do is make sure that the sky is clear.

Kion said, "Well, let see if we can find someone."

Kiara said, "Right."

So Kion and Kiara went to look for someone who can clear the cloud up in the sky. Soon, they found a bird who is doing the same thing.

Kiara said, "Hey Kion look."

Kion said, "Hey, a bird. Maybe he can help us."

Kiara said, "Hey bird. Over here."

Ono said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "Down here."

Ono said, "Oh hi, I'm Ono."

Kion said, "I'm Kion."

Kiara said, "And I'm Kiara."

Ono said, "It nice to meet you. So what can I do for you both?"

Kion said, "Well, we need you to help clear some of the cloud in the sky. We wanna make sure it not too dark for tonight celebration."

Ono said, "Hmm, I think I can do that."

So Ono helped cleared all of the cloud in the sky. Soon, he was done.

Ono said, "There, it done."

Kiara said, "Wow, thanks."

Ono said, "No problem. Well, see ya."

Kion said, "Alright Kiara, let move on to the next list."

Kiara said, "Right. The last thing we need to do is make sure that the ground is clear too."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara said, "You know, leafs, dirt, twigs, stuff like that."

Kion said, "I see, well let go."

So Kion and Kiara went back to the sitting area to clean up all the dirt, twigs, and leafs.

Kion said, "Man, this will take a whole day of cleaning."

Kiara said, "Well, we just need to try."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Kiara and Kion tried cleaning up the dirts and stuff to make sure that the sitting area is clean. Soon, a cheeath came by and saw the two lions cubs need help.

Fuli said, "Hey cubs, need help."

Kion said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Fuli said, "I'm Fuli. What yours?"

Kion said, "I'm Kion."

Kiara said, "And I'm Kiara."

Fuli said, "It nice to meet you all."

Kiara said, "Do you think you can help us with this?"

Fuli said, "Don't worry. I know just what to do."

So Fuli quickly stormed through all of the leafs, dirts, twigs, and stuff, making the field more clean. Soon, she was finished.

Kion said, "Wow, that was so cool."

Kiara said, "You ran so fast."

Fuli said, "Thanks. They don't call me fast cheetah for nothing. Well, gotta run."

Kion said, "Wow, she sure ran so fast."

Kiara said, "Did you see how she handle it?"

Kion said, "Yep, and we just completed the whole list."

Kiara said, "Now let get ready for tonight."

Kion said, "Right."

So Kion and Kiara went back to get ready for the celebration. This evening, every animals had gather around for the celebration where Simba will do his roar. Nala came and made an announcement.

Nala said, "Alright everybody. I hope you're wondering why you are here."

The animals cheered.

Nala said, "Alright then, meet the one and only Lion King, Simba."

A moments later, Simba didn't appear.

Nala said, "Uh, meet the one and only Lion King, Simba."

Later, Simba still doesn't appear. The crowds started to get confused.

Kion said, "Oh no."

Kiara said, "Where dad?"

Nala said, "Alright, let calm down. I'll go find Simba."

Nala went inside the den to find Simba, but she couldn't find him anywhere. The only thing she found was a note. When she read it, she realized that someone might've captured Simba. She was shocked and went back outside.

Nala said, "Okay, it appeared to me that Simba had been captured."

The animals gasped.

Nala said, "I'm not sure what to do, but soon we'll figure this out."

Kiara said, "Oh no."

Kion said, "I gotta go."

Kiara said, "Where are you going Kion?"

Kion said, "On a mission. See ya."

Kion started running into the den. Fuli saw him and she think Kion is up to something. In the den, Kion took out the book and thought to himself and said, "Okay, my dad was captured by someone. I kind of thought it was Janja or the Hyneas. Also, I need to know about the new Lion Guard."

Fuli said, "And what is the Lion Guard anyway and what makes you think Simba was captured by the Hyneas? Are you a spy?"

Beshte said, "Whoa Fuli, Kion is not a spy."

Ono said, "He might've know where or who took Simba. Right Kion."

Kion sighed and said, "Yes. This book showed us the five type of Lion Guard. One is the most fiercest, keenest of sight, bravest, strongest, and fastest."

Bunga said, "But, what does that mean?"

Kion said, "Those five Lion Guard represent the Roar of the Elders."

Beshte said, "The Roar of the Elders."

Kion said, "Yes. It is my job to go to the Outland and save my dad."

Fuli said, "Can we come too?"

Kion said, "Well, this is kind of a hard work."

Ono said, "Aw come on Kion, please."

Kion said, "Fine. Let go."

So the gang left Pride Rock to get to the Outland to save Simba. On their way, they both made it to the forest.

Bunga said, "Uh Kion, are you sure this is the way to the Outland?"

Kion said, "Don't worry Bunga. The forest is the quickest way ever. We just need to make sure we stay on the right path."

Fuli sighed.

As they were walking, they stop at a huge boulder that was blocking their way.

Ono said, "Oh no. This boulder is blocking our way."

Fuli said, "Is there another way?"

Kion said, "I don't think there is. The only way to get to the Outland is to go through that boulder."

Bunga said, "How are we gonna move it?"

Beshte said, "Don't worry guys, I'll move the boulder for you."

So Beshte quickly move that huge boulder out of the way.

Kion said, "Wow Beshte. You are so strong."

Beshte said, "Thanks."

Ono said, "Come on. Let keep going."

Kion said, "Right."

So the gang continued on to the Outland. As they continued to walk, they soon come across a bridge.

Fuli said, "Whoa. It looked like the bridge had snapped."

Beshte said, "How are we gonna get across?"

Bunga said, "Hmm, I got an idea."

Kion said, "What?"

Bunga said, "Do you see that rope by the other end of the cliff."

Kion said, "Yeah."

Bunga said, "Maybe I can get to it."

Ono said, "What? Kion that is too dangerous."

Bunga said, "Danger, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

Fuli said, "Oh brother."

Bunga said, "Alright, here I go."

So Bunga step back and quickly ran and jump to the other side of the cliff. He picked up the rope and jump back to the other side. Then, he tied the rope to the tree branch so the gang can cross.

Bunga said, "There we go."

Kion said, "Wow Bunga, that was amazing."

Bunga said, "Thanks, I am the bravest one after all."

Beshte said, "Come on, let keep going."

So the gang went across the bridge and continued on to save Simba. As they arrived to the Outland, they saw a whole pack of Hyneas, guarding the entrance.

Kion said, "Guys look, it the Hyneas."

Ono said, "So, how are we gonna get pass them?"

Fuli said, "Don't worry, I got an idea."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Fuli said, "I'll call their name and make them chase after us."

Bunga said, "What? Girl you crazy."

Fuli said, "Don't worry. I can run faster than the Hyneas. I'll have them chase me, while you resue Simba."

Kion said, "Okay Fuli, be careful."

So Fuli carefully went straight to the Hyneas. When she got close, she yelled out and said, "Hey Hyneas, you can't catch me."

Cheezi gasped.

Chungu said, "Oh you are so dead."

So the Hyneas started chasing Fuli as she ran. Fuli quickly ran as fast as she can. Kion and the other quickly went into the entrance to find Simba.

Kion said, "Alright, we made it."

Beshte said, "So, how are we gonna find Simba?"

Ono said, "Don't worry. Just leave this to me."

Bunga said, "How?"

Ono said, "I can see very clearly and I can target anyone I can find."

Kion said, "Wow, that's cool."

Ono said, "Alright, here I go."

So Ono did a target sight to find Simba. Soon, he found the target and he leads his friends to him. Soon, they found Simba who is locked up in cage.

Kion said, "Dad."

Simba said, "Huh? Kion."

Kion said, "What happened?"

Simba said, "I don't know son. I was getting myself ready for the celebration, until I got hit with a gas spray which made me sleepy."

Kion said, "Oh no."

Bunga said, "Don't worry Simba, we're here to help."

Simba said, "Uh Kion, are these your friends?"

Kion said, "Yep. I met them during my preparation."

Beshte said, "Uh guys, I think you might wanna do this faster before the Hyneas comes."

Fuli said, "Hey guys."

Kion said, "Fuli, are you okay?"

Fuli said, "Yep. I sent them far away."

Janja said, "But not the last one."

Kion said, "Huh?"

Janja said, "Well, well, well if it isn't Simba's son, Kion."

Kion said, "You."

Ono said, "You let Simba go."

Janja said, "Oh I don't think so. You think you are so smart, well you're not."

Kion said, "Grrrr"

Kion did a squeaky roar, but it wasn't effective.

Janja said, "Aw, that was the cutest roar ever. Too bad you'll never save your father. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kion soon got spark in his eye. He chuckles and said, "You think we can't defeat you Janja, well you're wrong."

Janja said, "What are you talking about?"

Kion said, "This morning, I had discovered the Lion Guard, which is a very powerful thing to have. It is also known as the Roar of the Elders."

Janja said, "Ha, you think you got what it takes to be a Lion Guard. You don't even have four lions beside you."

Kion said, "But it doesn't matter, because the four type of Lion Guard I have is right here."

Janja said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "Bunga, for being brave when he helped us get across the bridge, he is the bravest Lion Guard, Fuli, for distracting the Hyneas by her speed, she is the bravest Lion Guard, Beshte, for helping us moved the boulder when it was blocking our past, he is the strongest, and Ono, for helping us target Simba when we couldn't find him, he is the keenest of sight."

Janja gasped and the clouds started coming in.

Kion said, "These Lion Guard helped us with every challenge you threw us in."

Janja said, "Yeah well, you still don't have the fiercest Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Oh, but I do. I always have planned for everyone, just like I always do. That is why I am the most important Lion Guard ever and that is the fierest."

Soon, Kion did his roar with the Roar of the Elders, scaring Janja and running off. Soon, they saved the day.

Fuli said, "Kion, you did it."

Kion said, "No Fuli, we did it."

The Lion Guards hugged each other.

Simba said, "Uh hello, a little help here."

Beshte said, "Oh don't worry."

Beshte quickly broke the bars and Simba had now escape.

Kion said, "Are you okay dad?"

Simba said, "Yes son and I am very proud of you. You finally realized the true meaning of the Lion Guards."

Kion said, "Thanks dad."

Bunga said, "Come on guys, let get back to the celebration."

So everybody went back to Pride Rock for the celebration. Simba did his roar and all of the other animals began cheering and it is all thanks to the Lion Guard.

The End.


End file.
